


Betrayal

by regulusrules



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Doubtful Peter Pettigrew, F/M, James Potter is a Good Friend, Loving Lily Evans, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Marlene McKinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusrules/pseuds/regulusrules
Summary: After countless months of being Voldemort's pawn, Peter Pettigrew grows tired of his double-sided life. Knowing what is yet to come, his conceited self allows him some undeserved comfort.The comfort of the House of Potters.•|∆❝ 𝑰𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒉 𝑷𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒗𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒔, 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒚 𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒖𝒑 𝒊𝒓𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒐𝒄𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒚 𝒓𝒖𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈. ❞
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Peter Pettigrew & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Betrayal

Quiet, shy and vulnerable. These were the traits that most people associated with the name of Peter Pettigrew. Backstabber was never in their list of traits for him, and frankly, they never even thought that one day it might be. Not even those who grew up with him and knew every everything about him would ever accuse him of such a trait.

And that was what made it so hard for him to betray them, for they knew him so well that he always had to put a mask whenever they were around; a mask cunning enough so they wouldn’t realise that there was something wrong with him.

And it unfortunately always succeeded.

It was a sunny July day when Lily Potter had sent an owl to this specific family member, asking him if he could visit anytime soon. Lily used to regard the group named the Marauders as her family, not only her friends. Each Marauder had his own special fabricated familial connection with her that tied them together through impermissible knots. And these kinds of friendships were always Lily’s favourites, because they were filled with nothing but pure love.

Remus Lupin for example, was her twin. The one that was so like her, that she always sought his advice whenever troubled because of his unwavering rational and kind personality.

Sirius Black on the other hand, was more like her older brother. She could always rely on him, trust that he’ll never leave her side. Even his mere presence was always able to cheer Lily up, which speaks for itself.

But Peter... Peter was something else.

She always considered him as her son. Her beloved son.

And one would never think a boy could ever betray his loving mother.

Being the early bird she was, Lily started reading peacefully by the window, every now and then staring outside it and wondering what will happen next. She wasn’t distressed about it though, because she knew that whatever happens next, she will try to be prepared for it.

An hour had passed until she had heard the usual popping sound of Apparition in front of the house, and she beamed from the sight of Peter and quickly opened the door for him.

“Wormy!” Lily greeted, enveloping him in a tight hug which he returned quite timidly. It didn’t go unnoticed by her. “Are you alright?” she asked with concern filling her eyes, “Come in.”

And Peter entered the bright familiar house that he was always welcomed at. Once they had sat down, Lily reasked her question and looked at his figure.

She saw the tiredness and the despair attached to his once bubbly face, and his wide beautiful sea eyes were filled with hidden dullness and agony.

And it truly broke her heart to see him in such a state.

“I’m fine, Lil. Haven’t been getting much sleep, you know. Order stuff.” Peter said, with a small smile that he hoped would be enough because he no longer had the strength to lie, not to her at least.

“No, this isn’t just sleeplessness, Pete, what happened?” she asked worriedly.

“Nothing unnatural, believe me. We’re just trying to recruit more people to the Order so it is hard to have a good sleep nowadays. Never mind me though, Lil... How are you?” he asked, trying desperately to steer the subject away from him, afraid he might just be done for a moment and slip out everything he had been truly doing.

Lily then kept staring at him with concerned eyes until she sighed and decided not to push. Peter already knows she would always be there, doesn’t he?

“I’m okay. Peace is a new good notion for us to be honest.”

“How’s Prongs and the mini version of him?” he asked and Lily laughed lightly.

“They’re both okay. Can you believe it has already been a year since Harry came into our world, Wormy? Time flies by quickly when you’re happy...” she said distantly and Peter couldn’t help but rethink about what he was doing to these innocent people.

He had already tried to sell them to Voldemort three times, but every time they would miraculously survive– except for the pain that had been inflicted on them, of course. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, that they deserved better than having a traitorous friend, but he knew that it’s either them, or him.

And unfortunately for everyone, altruism never entered his dictionary.

“Yeah, it does...” he said quietly.

“Have you heard about Marlene?” she then asked him wearily, sadness overpowering her normally cheerful aura.

“Yes,” he muttered quietly, remembering how the light left his old friend’s eyes while he did nothing but watch behind a black mask. “I wish we were able to save them.”

“I can’t believe it, Wormy. They’re stealing everyones’ lives as if they own them. When will this war ever end?” she asked him without really expecting an answer, her emerald eyes watering.

“Soon, Lily.” Peter replied, grabbing her hand and feigning sincerity, without actually voicing what’s really on his mind.

_As_ _soon_ _as_ _your_ _infant_ _child_ _dies_ _._

Peter then started to talk with Lily about any random subject that would enter his mind, just for the sake of distracting her from delving into war related subjects, and with a small pang of selfishness because he always enjoyed talking with her.

Half an hour later, after drinking tea and mildly chatting, sleepy James Potter descended to the room.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Lily and Peter said simultaneously and started laughing.

“Oh, what a pleasant greeting.” James said, rubbing his eyes and with a wide grin on his face.

“Look at you, waking up all late and disturbing my chat here with Wormy.” Lily said as she walked closer to him and kissed his cheek.

“I would’ve awoke sooner if you’d told me that Pete was coming.”

“Can’t wake up early for your sweet young wife?” she asked ludicrously.

“I prefer staying awake for her by night,” he said, winking flirtatiously which ended up with him receiving a very painful smack on the head. “Ow! Can’t you take a joke, woman!”

“Merlin, why did I ever marry such an idiot like you.” she grumbled and Peter snickered quietly.

“Because you love me.” James said cockily.

“I’m actually having second thoughts about that right now.”

“And I’m _actually_ hurt, Lils!” he said, feigning shock.

“Keep talking and I’ll file for a divorce.”

“Fine, then I’ll take Harry.”

“Good luck feeding him with your antlers.”

“Good luck surviving without my alluring charm to brighten your life!”

Toe-to-toe, Lily and James looked at each other with narrowed eyes for a second until they both burst out laughing.

“See, Wormy? I’m stuck with that drama queen for the rest of my life. Help me!” she drawled dramatically.

“You’re being the dramatic one right now, Lil, to be honest.” voiced Peter delightedly.

“You’re taking his side, Wormy?” she gasped. “Traitor!” she then exclaimed, laughing once more and James immediately joined her.

Neither noticed him flinching.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is my patronus! ◕ᴗ◕


End file.
